Rojo, rojo, rojo
by Suitan98
Summary: ¡PAM! Otra palmada contra la nariz. Y una segunda. Y una tercera. No fue hasta que no se sintió satisfecha que no dejó de golpearle la cara y la nariz con las palmas. Definitivamente, pensó Tonks, a partir de ahora odiaría a las princesas. Y a los caballeros los ayudaría, para que tuvieran menos pupitas.


Fic colaborativo con AngieCarstairs del año de la pera (?) Bueno, tan de la pera tal vez no, pero no se nos ocurrió publicarla hasta uno o dos años después. Tanto que el fic no tenía ni siquiera título. Era simplemente nuestro Remus x Tonks para una amiga.

Esperamos que os guste del mismo modo que seguimos recordándola de vez en cuando.

* * *

I

Finales de agosto de 1977. Puerta de la librería Flourish & Blott's, callejón Diagón. Remus Lupin sale de la tienda con más libros en los brazos de los que puede transportar. De hecho, lleva más libros de los que podría transportar cualquier alumno a punto de comenzar su séptimo año en Hogwarts como él. De hecho, lleva más libros de los que podría transportar cualquiera. Gira a su izquierda en dirección al Caldero Chorreante, ya que ha conseguido una habitación en dicho pub, en la que se quedará hasta el día uno de septiembre, cuando pueda volver a Hogwarts.

Sumergido en pensamientos sobre su habitación en Hogwarts y especialmente sobre sus ocupantes, se olvidó de mirar hacia abajo mientras caminaba, por lo que no vio a la pequeña de pelo corto que corría hacia él. Ella tampoco lo vio; tenía todos sus pensamientos centrados en el enoooorme helado que pensaba comprar en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Inevitablemente, chocaron.  
La niña se cayó, y se dio en el culo con el suelo y en la cabeza con alguno de los libros de Remus, que también cayeron a causa del choque. Se le saltaron las lágrimas. ¡Aquello dolía! Levantó la vista para ver con qué había chocado, y vio un chico, aunque a ella le pareció un hombre. Era alto, muy muy alto, y estaba muy delgado. Parecía incluso enfermo. Siguió subiendo con la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos tan dulces como el chocolate. Era la mirada más encantadora que había visto en su vida. Pero luego… Luego vio las cicatrices. Se asustó y se alejó de aquel chico. Seguro que era malo. Todos los malos tienen cicatrices, pensó. ¿Se habría enfadado? ¿Querría hacerle daño?

Remus sintió que "algo" chocaba contra sus piernas, y lo siguiente que pudo ver era una niña, de unos cuatro o cinco años y con el pelo de un rosa tan pálido que parecía casi rubio, sentada en el suelo, rodeada de más de la mitad de sus libros y mirándolo a la cara, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se le encogió el corazón. Se agachó para quedar a su altura, dejó el resto de sus libros en el suelo y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

La niña se alejó. Él la observó atentamente y se dio cuenta (¿tenía ahora el pelo más blanco que rubio?) de que lo miraba con miedo. Estaba mirando las cicatrices, claro. Sonrió con cansancio. Las señaló y volvió a intentarlo.

-¿Te dan miedo?

Ella miró la mano de él, luego sus ojos, luego sus cicatrices y luego sus ojos de nuevo. Asintió. Remus suspiró.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño.

Le tendió la mano de nuevo y, esta vez, quizás porque estaba sola, quizás porque ese chico no parecía capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, quizás porque le pareció sincero, quizás porque se sintió segura y en casa cuando le miró a los ojos, cogió la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó con su ayuda.

-¿Cómo te las hiciste?

-Fue… Un accidente. Hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido?

Ella negó y declaró, orgullosa:

-Me he escapado de casa. Iba a comprar un helado.

Remus la miró sorprendido. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Aquella niña tan pequeña se había escapado de su casa? ¿Y estaba allí, sola? ¿Cómo habría llegado? ¿Desde dónde? ¿Se lo habría inventado? ¿Les pasaría algo a sus padres? Sin embargo, la pregunta que le hizo fue:

-¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?

La niña se le quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Aquel chico tan raro le acababa de ofrecer su compañía? Sus padres siempre le decían que no debía hablar con desconocidos, pero ese chico tenía pinta de ser una buena persona. Además, parecía triste y muy, muy solo. Si la cosa se ponía fea, siempre podía huir, cambiar de aspecto y volver a casa. Volvió a estudiarlo de arriba a abajo y, cuando hubo acabado, asintió.

-Bien -le respondió él.- Pero antes tengo que dejar mis libros en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Quieres venir conmigo o prefieres esperar aquí?

Ella no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Nunca le había gustado estar sola. Recogió un par de libros del suelo y le dijo:

-Voy contigo.

Él asintió y le sonrió. Era reconfortante, pensó ella. Ese chico tenía una sonrisa muy dulce, y no dejaba de sonreírle. ¡Todo él parecía dulce como el chocolate blanco con vainilla de Honeydukes! Y el chocolate no hace daño, ¿verdad?

El chico le tendió la mano nuevamente.

-Me llamo Remus, Remus Lupin. ¿Y tú?

Ella la cogió.

-Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus se sorprendió.

-Nymphadora, qué nombre tan inusual.

Nymphadora se molestó.

-Bueno, Remus tampoco es muy común.

Remus rió y recogió sus libros.

-No, desde luego que tienes razón -se levantó con todos los libros de nuevo en sus brazos, y se dirigió a su pequeña acompañante-. ¿Nos vamos, Nymphadora?

Ella le cogió la mano y comenzó a andar hacia el Caldero Chorreante, tirando de Remus.

-Prefiero Tonks.

* * *

II

Finales de agosto de 1977. Heladería de Florean Fortescue, callejón Diagón. Hay varias mesas en la terraza, la mayoría vacías. Una estaba ocupada por un señor mayor, de barba larga y ataviado con una túnica verde brillante, algo hortera. Otras dos estaban ocupadas por parejas acarameladas, que compartían la cuchara y cosas así. Por último, alrededor de la mesa más alejada de la calle estaban sentados un chico alto, desgarbado y con la cara llena de cicatrices, y una niña pequeña con el pelo de un llamativo color rosa. Ella estaba devorando una enorme copa de helado de chocolate mientras él la observaba atentamente y le hacía preguntas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Tonks?

-Cuat-Cinco. Mi cumple fue hace dos días.

-Vaya, felicidades. ¿Te han regalado muchas cosas?

-Sip. Lo más guay fue la escoba. No es de las de verdad, ¡pero se levanta dos metros del suelo!

Remus rió.

-Eso suena genial.

-¡Es muy diver! Ayer monté toooda la tarde. Y esta mañana también.

Abrió mucho los brazos para enfatizar ese "toooda", por lo que se salpicó la nariz de helado. A Remus se le ablandó el corazón. Cogió una servilleta, se acercó a ella y le limpió la nariz. Ella se le quedó mirando fijamente. Parecía extrañada, pensó Remus. Se sintió repentinamente avergonzado y se sonrojó un poco.

-Perdona, yo…

Tonks se echó a reír.

-¡Pareces una fresa!

-¿Una… fresa?

-¡Si, una fresa! Tienes la cabeza alargada, y estás rojo rojo rojo. ¡Como las fresas!

Ella volvió a reír y él, pillado por sorpresa, se rió también. Siguieron haciendo bromas con fresas y la cabeza de Remus hasta que Nymphadora terminó con su helado, se limpió las manos y Remus pagó la cuenta. Se dirigió a ella mientras salían de la terraza en dirección, nuevamente, al Caldero Chorreante.

-Ahora te acompañaré a casa, ¿vale?

-¡No! No quiero ir a casa, aún no. Quiero ir a… ¡Sí! Oye, Remus, ¿me llevas a pasear por Londres?

Él paró en seco.

-¿Londres? ¿Quieres ir a pasear por Londres en lugar de volver a casa?

-Sip.

-Y si no voy contigo… ¿Irás tú sola?

-Sip.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, voy contigo -se puso a su altura para mirarla con seriedad y con el dedo índice alzado.- Pero solo un rato, y después te llevo a casa. ¿Vale?

Ella saltó emocionada y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Remus!

Él no supo reaccionar, de modo que lo hizo del único modo que sabía: no reaccionando. Se quedó completamente quieto. Al menos, hasta que Tonks se separó de él y le tapó la nariz para que volviera a la realidad. Desde luego, fue bastante efectivo. Se levantó, aún algo aturdido, y, tras darle la mano a su pequeña acompañante, comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia el Caldero Chorreante, para salir a Charing Cross Road. Tonks le preguntó:

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Remus sonrió.

-Te gustará. Confía en mí.

* * *

III

Finales de agosto de 1977. En algún punto del lago de algún parque, Londres. Tras una gran batalla por que la pequeña no moviera demasiado la barca de madera, finalmente los dos están sentados sobre esta. Remus Lupin, el joven que lleva los remos en la misma, se permitió bajar la guardia un segundo y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Ahora que Nymphadora se encuentra más relajada, ya no hay peligro de que el navío que mantiene a ambos se vuelque. Lo temió en cuanto salieron a Charing Cross Road y la muchachita, sin hacerle mucho caso, comenzó a correr de aquí para allá por su cuenta. Afortunadamente no se cayó en ningún momento, porque cada vez que estaba a punto tenía la suerte de tener a Remus justo a su lado, después de correr a por ella y asirla del brazo. Entonces Tonks se reía mientras le señalaba la cara (¡De nuevo tienes la cara roja roja roja! ¡Como una fresa!), haciendo difícil para él el regañarla. ¡Tenía cinco años, por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué niña de cinco años no se comportaba así? Pero su preocupación por ella no quiso aflorar, de modo que durante todo el trayecto, aunque al principio a ella no le gustó, fueron cogidos de la mano. No podía permitir que se hiciera daño bajo ningún concepto. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Y qué le sucedería a él? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué dirían ellos?

De pronto sintió una dolorosa opresión en su nariz al mismo tiempo que el paisaje parecía oscurecerse de forma súbita, como si se hubieran comido el sol. Pero la luz le llegaba por los huecos de lo que identificó como una mano infantil. La mano de Tonks, que le había palmeado la cara sin razón alguna. Al menos, una razón que él desconocía. La única que sabía por qué la mano de Tonks estaba estrellada en su nariz era la propia Tonks, quien, con los mofletes inflados, comenzó a hablar.

–¡No me gusta nada nada esta cara! –Acercó entonces la otra mano, las cerró hasta formar un puño y, como si jalara de algo, las alejó–. ¡Te voy a poner otra más alegre! –Y de nuevo ¡pam! Impactó de nuevo las palmas contra su nariz, esta vez las dos al unísono. La verdad, le había dolido un poco–. ¿Qué tal ahora?

De repente, entre los dedos infantiles de Tonks, Remus se encontró sin poder detener la risa.

Le había dolido un poco, pero...

–Sí, es una cara maravillosa. Muchas gracias.

La niña apartó las manos y, como una fresa bajo el sol, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Tienes las mejillas y el pelo rojos rojos. –Lo primero que hizo Remus fue taparse la boca. Al parecer, estar con Tonks lo influenciaba de algún modo u otro, empezando por su habla. Ella se limitó a sonreír aún más si podía.

–¿A que sí? –Tras decir eso, su piel se volvió verdaderamente roja. No sonrosada, no, sino puramente roja. Por un momento Remus se alarmó como antes, cuando procuraba que la muchachita no se hiciera daño de tanto tropezarse. Afortunadamente, ese cambio camaleónico no duró mucho tiempo, ni hubo nadie en el lago y en el parque.

–Tonks, prométeme que no volverás a cambiar de color de nuevo –ella lo ignoró, centrándose en la liebre (¡Una liebre blanca blanca!) que pasaba por la orilla–. Tonks. –Finalmente consiguió que le hiciera caso, aunque un poco a regañadientes–. ¿Me prometes que no lo volverás a hacer? –Ella solo infló los mofletes y desvió la mirada a su izquierda, pero no lo volvió a hacer, zanjando consigo aquella breve discusión. Remus le palmeó la cabeza–. Bien. Eres una buena chica, Tonks.

De nuevo, en su rostro apareció esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía avergonzada por algo, pero al menos no se había puesto completamente roja.

–Eres el primero que me dice que soy una buena chica –confesó–. Nadie salvo papá y mamá me lo dice. Porque no me porto bien.

–Eso no es bueno, ¿no? ¿Por qué no te portas bien?

–Pues no lo sé. Pero ni mi tía ni nadie parece feliz cuando estoy. Me preguntó por qué.

–Eso no es cierto.

–¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque ahora mismo soy feliz. ¿Ves? –Remus ensanchó una sonrisa, la mejor que pudo hacer, aunque no fue difícil–. Esta cara me la has dado tú, y ahora me estoy divirtiendo aquí contigo. Eres una buena chica. Puede que ellos solo tuvieran un mal día. Nada más.

Durante los segundos siguientes, Remus no paró de plantearse qué es lo que había hecho para hacer tan feliz a la niña. Porque los chiquillos cuando son alabados se sonrojan, ríen y todo se les vuelve colorido, como los diferentes y coloridos envoltorios de los caramelos. Pero a Tonks fue como si le hubieran introducido grandes cantidades de chocolate en el cuerpo. Porque el chocolate alegra a cualquiera. Sobre todo a los niños, especialmente si era uno como Tonks. Los revoluciona.

Solo hasta que llegaron a la orilla y desembarcaron, Tonks dejó de saltar sobre la barca y él, de aferrarse a los remos casi con desespero.

* * *

IV

Finales de agosto de 1977. De camino a casa de Nymphadora Tonks, Londres. Los dos, según la niña, se hallan a escasos pasos de la puerta. Están cogidos de la mano contra la voluntad de la chiquilla, de nuevo, porque no paraba de tropezarse incluso con el suelo llano. Llevaba cayéndose y siendo asida por Remus desde que bajaron de la barca de madera. Jamás creyó que los niños fueran así de torpes, o tal vez solo le sucedía a Tonks. En cualquier caso, su muñeca y su mano resultaban demasiado pequeñas para las suyas. Diminutas y aparentemente frágiles, una mano infantil. Así debía ser; sería preocupante si una niña de cinco años tuviera una palma igual de grande que la suya.

–Remus –le llamó por séptima vez la joven con insistencia–. No quiero ir más de la mano. Estoy cansada.

–No –le respondió–. Ahora que estoy temporalmente a tu cargo tengo que procurar que regreses sana y salva a casa.

–¿Como un caballero? ¿De los que llevan armadura y matan dragones?

–Sí, como un caballero. Así que princesa, sea un poco más paciente hasta que lleguemos.

–No quiero –pataleó–. Quiero que dejes de ser mi caballero. Mamá me lo ha contado. A los caballeros les hacen pupa, y no quiero que Remus se haga pupa.

Ante semejante manifestación de inocencia, el joven se detuvo. Sin duda, Tonks sí que era una buena niña. Remus se puso de cuclillas y sonrió.

–No me haré pupa. Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy muy fuerte, ¿sabes? –Tonks no pudo cuestionárselo porque sí, aunque poseía esa apariencia enfermiza, en el fondo tenía mucha fuerza. Después de todo, no se había caído ninguna vez gracias a él–. Y si me hago pupa, solo iré adónde mi princesa para que me sane. Así.

Y como los caramelos de menta con chocolate dentro, Tonks no se esperó el beso en la frente que le plantó Remus. Ahí, ni muy a la derecha ni muy a la izquierda; justo en medio. No hizo cosquillas como la barba de papá ni tampoco fue largo como los que daba mamá. Fue como tragarse un caramelo sin morder, rápido, muy rápido. Y muy difícil de asimilar.

–Si fuera una princesa, tal vez serían más milagrosos. ¿No te pa-?

¡PAM! Otra palmada contra la nariz. Y una segunda. Y una tercera. No fue hasta que no se sintió satisfecha que no dejó de golpearle la cara y la nariz con las palmas.

Definitivamente, pensó Tonks, a partir de ahora odiaría a las princesas. Y a los caballeros los ayudaría, para que tuvieran menos pupitas.

Entonces, segundos después, se marchó corriendo sin decirle adiós ni gracias al joven que parecía un hombre. No se había portado bien, ella lo sabía. Pero su padre se lo dijo una vez. «No dejes que ningún chico que no sea papá te bese. Eso solo puede hacerlo el hombre que estará junto a ti para toda la vida».

«¿Y ahora qué hago?», se preguntó la pequeña Tonks delante de la puerta de su casa. «No he hecho caso a papá»

Bueno, da igual, fue la conclusión a la que llegó, y giró el pomo y entró.


End file.
